


Hunting with New Friends

by LouieRambles



Series: Little Fishes Swimming in the Big Sea [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouieRambles/pseuds/LouieRambles
Summary: Kentas can't seem to shake the strange pup that's always hanging out with the Mer-calfs.





	Hunting with New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of my shortest works to date, mainly because I ran out of ideas at the end.

Kentas snarled at the fake pup that was trailing behind him, looking for all the seven seas, like a lost land puppy. He snarled again, and darted in between some rocks, where he knew the grey-haired pup wouldn't follow. When he emerged some time later, he looked around and almost swam away contentedly. A movement from the corner of his eyes stopped him though.

He snapped his head in the direction of the bed of sea grass. "Don't you have anything better to do, runt?" he growled, glaring at the waving grass.

The grass shifted, and the pup raised his head, unwrapping his tail as he left his hiding place. He shrugged. "You're in my territory."

Kentas scoffed, folding his arms across his chest as he allowed the current to turn his body vertical. He towered over the pup like this, and he was going to make sure that he noticed it. "Leave me alone," he began, blushing when his voice cracked, "and I'll get out of your hair once I'm done with my business,  _pup_. So go back to your sire and your dam, so that they can coddle you." His voice broke at the end again, but he covered it up with a cough.

"The pup simply shrugged again, blinking those grey eyes of his. "Doesn't change the fact that I need to know what you're doing."

No, it didn't. But Kentas didn't have to like it.

"Fine," he growled, trying to ignore the smug look on the pup's face. He turned away with a huff.

Using his claws, Kentas dragged himself along the seabed, turning over rocks and poking his nose into every hole in the sand. He shoved his hand into every patch of sea grass and every tangle of seaweed that he cam across, but he just couldn't find it. Lunark was going to kill him, this time.

He sighed, allowing his shoulders to slump. It wasn't even his fault that her stupid glassfish escaped. But Grui and Gaitan would make sure that they were nowhere to be found when Lunark discovered her fish missing. They were never around whenever anyone found out about any of their mischief, leaving the blame to fall on the closest pup. One of these days he'd...

Turning his head, Kentas blinked. Then he hissed, swiping at the dark shape that was barrelling towards him. The runt dared to attack him!? He'd tear him to-

The fish let out a panicked burble and darted back over to a large coral reef. It stayed there for all of three waves, before rushing back into the open, chased by a pair of grey eyes that retreated quickly. When Kentas allowed the fish to escape, the eyes returned, narrowed in anger. Or was it calculation? Either way, the eyes were swallowed up by the darkness once more, and another fish darted out.

Was the pup...

Testing his theory, Kentas drove the fish back to the shelter of the reefs. When it rushed out into the open again, he knew that he was right. The pup was an eel-kind, and it was inviting him to hunt. He grinned, throwing himself at the fleeing fish.

* * *

 

Curled up at the edge of a rocky outcropping, Kentas eagerly tore the head off the young shark and tossed it to a side for the scavengers to get. He bit into the body, devouring it quickly. Once he was finished, he glanced back at the younger pup. He watched as the boy put an entire crab into his mouth, swallowing it whole. He'd watched Lunark do it before, to bigger fish, but it still gave him the shivers whenever he saw another eel-siren doing it. Shivering, he averted is eyes and tore into another one of his catches, a surgeonfish this time. 

"I'm Kentas, by the way," he offered, tearing off a piece of his fish with his claws and popping it into his mouth. He listened as the pup cracked into something with a shell, wincing.

"M-21."

Kentas snorted. "That ain't a name."

"It's my name," the pu- M-21 snarled, all playfulness gone from his voice. It was startling. "Why're you here?"

Kentas twisted to look at the him. M-21 froze, mouth stretched around a lobster. Then slowly, he allowed it to slide into his mouth. Again, the older pup shivered and turned away, ignoring the snickering that chased him. At least it was better than the snarling. "Looking for a fish." He scooped up his bones and swam away to bury them.

When he returned, M-21 had apparently done the same with his bones. "We just ate a lot of fish, you know that right?" he asked as he swam over to Kentas.

Kentas frowned. "Not just any fish. A  _glass_  fish."

"Glass...fish?"

"Yeah, 's a see-through fish. I lost it."

M-21 snorted. "Good luck finding that around  _here_  then."

Kentas opened his mouth to answer, then froze as a familiar scent washed over to him. From the corner of his eye, he saw M-21 rear up, snarling at the newcomers. 

"Kentas."

Kentas groaned, turning to acknowledge the two new pups. "Juraki, Gayare, why are you here?"

"Muzaka sent us. Lunark complained that you lost her fish," Juraki answered. "So Muzaka's looking for you."

His heart sank. He'd hoped that he'd have more time to come up with an excuse for that. "Um..." He glanced at M-21, then did something  that he hadn't done in a long time. Kentas ran away. "You'll have to catch me first Juraki!"

He heard Juraki and Gayare curse, but he'd already gotten a head start. Maybe, with luck, he'd run into Lunark's fish on the way, and he wouldn't be going back empty-handed.


End file.
